Shikome
| birthday = September 5 | age = 27 | gender = Female | height = 5'5" | weight = 105 lbs | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = AB | affiliation = Nadameru Shrine | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Miko | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Mūru | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Nadameru Shrine | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Self Taught | status = Alive | signature skill = Gehōbako }} Shikome (黄泉醜女, Shikome) is a Human located in Northern Japan who serves as a Miko to a Shinto Shrine. Shikome is spiritually aware and highly hints at having previous relations with . Her abilities are similar to another human, allowing her to perform god-like tasks with spiritual energy. Personality A very lax person, Shikome is known for her callous actions towards demons and Shinigami, treating both with very little dignity or respect. She is brash, crude and mean and doesn't care about opinions towards her. At some point in the past, she even called the Captain-Commander "an old fool". Despite her actions towards Shinigami, Shikome is willing to let those in the World of the Living to stay at her Shrine where she can keep her eyes on them. A demanding person, Shikome doesn't allow negative influence in her life, save her Smoking habit making her quite the hypocrite. She believes that the Shinigami and the Hollows are nuisances that add a lot more work to her schedule. She is a very harsh person and cares very little for personal interaction, attacking her foe mid-conversation. Shikome is a strong-willed person, not allowing herself or anybody close to her lose. Quick to verbally, and occasionally physically, attack those who give up; Shikome fails to believe a spirit can be broken. Shikome is also quick to step in a battle that is highly unfair, saving the life of a Shinigami who was about to die at the hands of dozens of Hollows. Despite her brash personality, Shikome has a soft spot, quick to become submissive when the conversation involves younger brothers. After losing her younger brother, she became much more harsh to everyone and memories of him seem to rope her back into her old self. Appearance Shikome is a young woman with long black hair worn in a ponytail an black eyes. She wears a floral pattern kimono with an obi around her waist. Over the kimono, rests a black leather jacket that hangs off her shoulders. She is commonly seen wearing her signature black sunglasses and smoking a cigarette. History Abilities Enhanced Strength: Shown to have immense strength despite her build, Shikome can easily take down a being triple her size. According to her, her strength stems from spiritual augmentation through her muscles and bones. Shikome has shown to catch the fist of a Shinigami the size of a house mid-punch and then proceed to casually toss him aside. Crushing a boulder is easy for her, using her signature Flying Kick to shatter it into dust. Great Spiritual Powers: Despite being a Human, Shikome boasts spiritual powers rivaling that of a Lieutenant-leveled Shinigami and maybe even a Captain. She has great control over her spiritual energies, using them to perform such feats such as creating barriers and even healing wounds. Her spiritual energy takes a bright red/orange color and is highly reminiscent to fire. *'Enhanced Sensory': Her enhanced spiritual prowess coupled by her unique training has allowed Shikome to track spiritual beings in a certain radius. Whenever a spiritual being enters the area around her Shrine, Shikome is quick to take notice of it. Her eyesight and hearing are also well honed, far surpassing that of a common Human beings. *'Spiritual Augmentation': By using spiritual energy to strengthen her bones and loosen her muscles, Shikome can enhance her physical attributes. When augmenting her body with spiritual energy her speed, strength and agility all increase to far superior levels. Enhanced Speed: Shikome is faster then most, capable of catching up to several Hollows who were about to feast on helpless souls. By using spiritual energy to augment her muscles, she can push herself to keep up with a Captain-leveled Shinigami. Sealing Expert: Using a blend of chants and talisman, Shikome can use different means to combat Hollow and even Shinigami. By placing spiritual energy into talisman, she can have them react to foreign spiritual energies and manifest differently. When combating Hollows, Shikome's signature sealing technique is the Binding Seal which cuts off any spiritual energy flow from within. Gehōbako The unique ability of Shikome is called Gehōbako (外法箱, Supernatural Box) and it is quite unique when compared to other abilities seen in the past. Shaped around the manifestation of spiritual tools to increase both her offensive and defensive capabilities, her abilities revolve around her Shinto tools. *'Kurohigi' (黒批議, Black Secret Technique): Forming a square-shaped seal with her hands, a opaque black colored box will manifest around her target. The box is incredibly durable and acts as the first part of the sealing technique. *'Juzu Shokubaku' (数珠 束縛, Rosary Shackle): Shikome will manifest a large set of Rosary beads that will wrap around the black box. This portion of the seal is incredibly hard to break, although sheer willpower has shown to break it. Shikome has shown to use this part on its own, to a much lesser extent. *'Yakuen' (薬園, Medicinal-herb Garden): The healing ability of Gehōbako that involves gathering an aura of spiritual energy at her palm and reciting the phrase "Michi no hikari to yami o ooi kakusu, subete no kizu o iyasu" (道の光と闇を覆い隠す、すべての傷を癒す, Literally "Light the way and mask the darkness, heal all wounds"). Yakuen is capable of healing both and , capable of restoring both spiritual particles and cells by bending time around a certain area. Behind the Scenes Category:Human Category:Spiritually Aware Category:Priestess